A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures that produce high intensity, controlled, and concentrated light beams for use at relatively distant targets. In particular, the invention relates to such lighting fixtures, their methods of use, and their use in systems where a plurality of such fixtures are used in combination, usually elevated on poles, to compositely illuminate a target area energy-efficiently, with reduced glare and spill light, and with the capability to lower capital and/or operating costs. One primary example is illumination of a sports field.
B. Problems in the Art
With respect to FIGS. 1A-G, this general configuration of sports lighting fixtures has remained relatively constant over many years because it is a relatively economical and durable design. It represents a reasonable compromise between the desire to economically control high intensity light to a distant target while at the same time minimizing wind load, which is a particularly significant issue when fixtures are elevated out-of-doors to sometimes well over 100 feet in the air. A much larger reflector could control light better. However, the wind load would be impractical.
Efforts have gone towards developing increasingly more powerful lamps for sports lighting. However, while producing more lumen output, they require more electrical power to operate. More light per fixture may reduce the number of fixtures and poles, but would increase the amount of electrical energy per fixture used. A typical sports light may be used only a couple of hours a day, on average. Several decades, at least, is the expected life of a sports lighting system. Therefore, energy costs become significant, particularly over those lengths of time.
Therefore, competing interests and issues provide challenges to sports lighting designers. Some of the interests and issues can be at odds with one another. For example, the need always remains for more economical sports lighting. On the other hand, glare and spill control can actually add cost and/or reduce the amount of light available to light the field. Designers have to balance a number of factors, for example, cost, durability, size, weight, wind load, longevity, and maintenance issues, to name a few. Attempts to advance the art have mainly focused on discrete aspects of sports lighting. For example, computerized design of lighting systems tends to minimize hardware costs and system installation costs but uses conventional lamp and fixture technology, with their weaknesses. Also, larger lumen output lamps produce more light, but are used with conventional fixture technology. A need, therefore, still exists for advancement in the art of sports lighting.
Current wide or large area lighting systems suffer from such things as energy lost in the lighting fixture. The present invention addresses these issues.